


Where was my boy?

by the_girl_in_the_flower_dress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt, Infinity War, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress/pseuds/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress
Summary: We got plenty of action from the Avengers and their teammates, but what about what happened on Earth during the events of Infinity War? A poetry-style piece from Aunt May's POV, wondering and waiting for news of her boy, Peter Parker.





	Where was my boy?

**Author's Note:**

> This contains huge spoilers for Infinity War, so if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to get spoiled, don't read it.
> 
> This is probably terrible cause I wrote it at about midnight and I don't usually write in a poetry style, but this movie was absolutely incredible and has left me with so many questions and emotions, so I wanted to get something down on paper (or computer screen).

Pacing, pacing, pacing,

Back and forth, round and round,

Raking a hand through my hair.

Crippling worry,

Gripping my chest like a vice.

Where was my boy?

 

An alien ship in the sky,

An empty seat on a school bus,

A hurried call from a teacher, hastily cut off,

To deal with other things.

Where was my boy?

 

News report after news report,

Panic unsuccessfully masked by reporters,

Blaring from the tv screen on every channel,

Always the same;

“Evacuate… stay alert… more news will follow…”

But more importantly,

Where was my boy?

 

Looking out over the street,

I gasped aloud,

As several cars veered off course,

And crashed into each other,

But no one got out.

Where was my boy?

 

People, so many people,

Disintegrating before my eyes like ashes cast away on a breeze.

The terrifying empty ringing of so many mobiles,

Left unanswered,

Where was my boy?

 

A reply,

 _Hours_ later,

A voice so exhausted and filled with pain,

That it barely sounded alive.

“He’s gone.”

My boy was gone.


End file.
